


Lost and Found

by Transposable_Element



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Archenland, Backstory, Book: The Horse and his Boy, Book: The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Canonical Character Death, Centaurs, Child Death, Child Loss, Found Families, Gen, a bit weepy in places, more than a bit weepy in places, on-the-job training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/pseuds/Transposable_Element
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King and Queen of Archenland have endured many losses. Not long after their son's disappearance, four children from another world enter their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heliopause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopause/gifts).



> Inspired by several prompts, especially "I'd like to know more about those people who are barely glimpsed in passing -- their stories, their worlds." 
> 
> This was written before [The Little Sea,](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NFE_2014_Madness/works/2395916) but occurs chronologically after it. I think you can read them in either order, and that it makes more sense to read them in the order they were written. I think that about the Narnia books, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “…in that same year in which the Tisroc (may he live for ever) began his august and beneficent reign, on a night when the moon was at her full, it pleased the gods to deprive me of my sleep. Therefore I arose from my bed in this hovel and went forth to the beach…[T]he tide brought to the land a little boat in which there was nothing but a man lean with extreme hunger and thirst who seemed to have died but a few moments before...and a child, still living.”
> 
> \-- _A Horse and His Boy_ , Chapter 1
> 
>  “Know, O enlightened Prince,” said the Grand Vizier, “that until the year in which your exalted father began his salutary and unending reign, the land of Narnia was covered with ice and snow and was moreover ruled by a most powerful enchantress.”
> 
> \-- _A Horse and His Boy,_ Chapter 8

King Lune’s envoys returned from Tashbaan with nothing good to report.

“The Tisroc has refused to allow our ships to search the coastal villages. He has promised to send out parties of his own to search for Cor, but I have little faith in that promise,” said Lord Dar.

“Is there nothing more we can do?” Queen Kerr asked, a note of desperation in her voice.

“Not for the time being, I think, my queen,” said Dar. “Tashbaan is in turmoil, and will be until the old Tisroc dies. He has too many sons, and it seems all of them want the throne. The eldest has the best claim, of course, but he is weak and simple; I have no doubt that one of his brothers will do away with him as soon as his father dies.”

 _Too many sons_ , thought Lune. _Would that I had the same trouble._

“Could we not defy the Tisroc and undertake the search for ourselves?” asked the queen.

“To do so would be to court war with Calormen. I…I advise your majesties not to risk it,” said Dar. Lune nodded grimly. Terebinthia and Galma, though allied with Archenland, were overburdened by the demands of the Narnian blockade. If the Tisroc’s forces attacked by sea, Archenland would fight them alone. They could not hope to prevail.

“We must wait, my dear,” said Lune gently. “When there is a new Tisroc on the throne, we will send another envoy.”

“We may still find Cor somewhere further north,” said Lady Dar comfortingly. “We have not yet finished searching Terebinthia or the Lone Islands…Please, my queen, do not give in to despair…”

The queen nodded numbly. Lady Dar took her gently by the arm and led her away.

“Is there any hope that the new Tisroc, whoever he may be, will be more reasonable?” asked Lune, after the ladies had gone.

“Little hope, Sire. But of course we must try.”

***

“Mama, where Cor?”

Kerr looked up from her sewing. Corin was standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes with one hand. Awoken from a nap, it seemed. A lump formed in her throat. “He’s gone away, sweetling,” she said.

Corin climbed into her lap and leaned his sleepy head against her shoulder. “Gone like Lin?” he asked.

“Lin? Who told you about Lin?”

“Shar did. He say you cry when Lin go away. Like now.”

“Oh.” She put her arms around him and pulled him closer. A tear ran down her cheek and was lost in his hair. “Lin was taken by the Lightening. It’s a sickness. That was before you were born. But Cor….it’s hard to explain….”

“Both gone?”

“Yes, they’re both gone,” she said, and despite her efforts, her voice broke.

“Don’t cry Mama. I here.”

***

One afternoon, Lune climbed up to the mountain fastness where Starbranch lived, a pinnacle overlooking the pass into Narnia. The old Centaur was rarely seen in the valleys, and Lune wasn’t sure how he managed to feed himself. Lune had filled his rucksack with a flitch of bacon, a sack of oats, and some kindling. It was very heavy.

The way was too steep for most horses, but it was not a very difficult climb for a man, even a stout middle-aged man carrying a heavy rucksack. Finally Lune reached the wide ledge outside the cave where Starbranch made his home. He knew better than to knock, or to call out. He took off the rucksack and started to build a fire on the ledge.

As Lune was arraying the kindling he had brought, and eying the pile of wood at the entrance to the cave, Starbranch emerged. He had once been a dapple gray, but his coat was now pure white, as was his flowing beard. Without speaking, he took some logs from his woodpile and started to help build the fire. Lune lit the kindling, and they sat for a while, watching the fire catch hold of the tinder and the logs. Lune sat on his haunches; so did the Centaur, but the effect was different.

“Have you come for another prophecy, Lune?” asked Starbranch, after they had warmed themselves by the fire for a few minutes.

“No more prophecies, if you please,” said Lune. “I am not even certain why I came. Perhaps you know better than I…”

“You are troubled,” said the Centaur.

“Of course I am troubled! My son has been kidnapped—the son you prophesied would save Archenland from the deadliest danger in which ever she lay! And then the kidnapper lost him! What am I to do? Your prophecy made us believe that Cor would live, unlike all of our other children…”

“Except Corin.”

“Except Corin. Our golden child. The one child left to us. We will spoil him dreadfully, no doubt. But after what happened to Cor, it is difficult to believe that Corin is safe.” 

“Nobody is safe,” said Starbranch.

“I am glad to know that you would never condescend to reassure me,” said the king.

“Safety is an illusion, Lune. Even if it were not, it would mean dullness and stagnation. We do not live in a safe time, but in a time of upheaval and change, or so the stars tell me. Perhaps we will see the end of the Winter. This is a time of great uncertainty, but also great promise.”

“Promise for whom?”

“For you, if you allow it.”

"At this moment it is hard to believe that the future holds any promise for me," said the king.

"I see that. I believe that your son is still alive, but I cannot tell you where he is or when he may return. I am sorry."

Lune looked at him, disbelieving. He had never known the Centaur to say he was sorry.

“More children will come to you,” Starbranch continued.

“Now? My wife and I are too old…”

“Not children of your own body,” said the Centaur. “But you will love them as your own.”

They were silent for a moment.

"Was that a prophecy?" asked Lune.

"No. Only advice."

***

Later that spring, the Archenlanders began to hear rumors about strange events in Narnia. The first word came to them from Birds, flying over the mountains to spread the news that the White Witch had been vanquished, and that Spring had come to Narnia at last. The king and his advisors weren’t sure at first whether to believe this. Since the time of Lune’s great grandfather, King Soon, Archenlanders had guarded the pass and given refuge to Narnian exiles fleeing over the mountains, though in recent years there had been very few. Perhaps these new rumors were part of a ruse orchestrated by the Witch, to induce them to relax their guard and pave the way for an invasion.

But then a Galman ship, come to trade at Armouth, the town at the mouth of the Winding Arrow, confirmed the rumor: with the aid of the great Lion himself, four children, two boys and two girls, had defeated and slain the Witch and now occupied the four thrones at Cair Paravel. _Adam’s flesh and Adam’s bone_. The prophecy was fulfilled. The Galmans were reliable on the subject of Narnia, if on little else. If Narnia were truly free of the Witch, they would know. The news quickly made its way up to Anvard.

“So young!” said Queen Kerr to her husband. “Faliden of Galma says the eldest is no older than 14, the youngest only eight or nine years old!"

Lune thought sadly of the early days of their marriage, when they had hoped to have many children. Perhaps four, two girls and two boys, who would fulfill the prophecy. That was before they began to wonder if they would ever have even one child born alive. But all he said was "Galma has sent an embassy already. We must send one as well.”

It had been many years since anybody had traveled northward through the pass to Narnia, but the snows had melted and they judged that it would be quicker to go through the pass than than to go by sea. They sent Lord and Lady Tran and their two youngest daughters, Sil and Silla, who were (according to the scanty information they had) about the same age as the two young queens. Lune’s 15-year-old nephew, Shar, went as well.

Meanwhile, Lord Dar went again to Tashbaan to implore the new Tisroc to allow them to search for Cor, or, failing that, to send out search parties of his own. But the new Tisroc was no more inclined to assist them than his father had been.

***

 


	2. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they entered into friendship and alliance with countries beyond the sea and paid them visits of state and received visits of state from them. And they themselves grew and changed as the years passed over them.  
> 
> 
> \-- _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_ , Chapter 17

At high summer, Queen Lucy rode to Archenland with Tumnus, an honor guard of Cats, Sallowpad the Raven, and the Centauride Silverbrow as a standard-bearer. Shar came with them, returning to Anvard to report to his uncle all he had learned of the new kings and queens. They had judged that a good horseman on a swift horse could make the journey from Cair Paravel to Anvard in a day, but Lucy had only started learning to ride a couple of months before, so the party took its time. They arrived at the northern end of the pass the afternoon of the first day and camped for the night so they could tackle the pass itself the next morning, when they were fresh.

Lucy was boiling over with excitement. This was her first mission as queen. The Archenlanders she had met so far were kind and unpretentious, and Archenland was clearly a friendly power. And she had Tumnus to advise her. Still, she was pleased that her siblings trusted her with the embassy. She would be the first person in the family to see Archenland!

They traveled the pass without incident, and early that afternoon they rode into a wide alpine meadow where they were able to see Archenland spread out before them: wooded mountains and foothills off to the south, blue in the distance, and higher white-capped mountains to the east and west, as far as the eye could see. They climbed a low ridge, and on the other side the road sloped gently down to the gates of a little castle made of warm, golden stone, with flags flying from its many turrets. Sallowpad flew ahead to tell the people of Anvard that the queen’s party was approaching the castle.

The king and queen of Archenland came out of the front gate of the castle to meet them. They were older than Lucy expected. She knew they had one son, a boy just turned three years old, so she had pictured them as a young couple. But King Lune was clearly middle-aged—he looked strong and vigorous, but he had a salt-and-pepper beard and was beginning to be stout. The queen was perhaps a little younger, but there was quite a lot of silver in her golden hair. Lucy recalled that Shar had mentioned that his uncle had ruled Archenland for nearly 20 years. Unlike Lucy and her siblings, most monarchs didn’t begin to rule until they were grown, so of course King Lune was older than she had pictured him to be. She ought to have realized.

Luckily for Lucy, her surprise was not remarked by the king and queen. Along with most of their courtiers, they were staring instead at Silverbrow, who, in the manner of Centaurs, was bare from the waist up (and indeed from the waist down). Centaurs usually consented to cover up when asked, but only when asked.

Lucy looked at Shar and Tumnus in consternation. “Oh dear, we ought to have remembered to ask her to put on a jerkin…”

"I'm afraid I have trouble remembering that sort of thing," said Tumnus. " _I_ could put on a jerkin if you like," he added helpfully.

Shar grinned. “Peter and Edmund made me promise I wouldn't remind her,” he said. "I made a solemn vow."

“Did they? Oh, honestly! Boys!” said Lucy. But she couldn’t help laughing.

The king and queen had by this time managed to tear their eyes from the bare-breasted Centauride. Shar made introductions, and King Lune gallantly helped Lucy to dismount. Queen Kerr embraced her impulsively, and Lucy saw her wiping away a tear. She wasn’t quite sure why the queen was so emotional, but she supposed some people were like that.

“No news?” Shar asked.

His uncle shook his head briefly. “Come, let’s speak of happier things.” He waved an arm in an expansive gesture, welcoming the whole party to Anvard.

Little Prince Corin was imperiously demanding that his cousin pick him up. “I want to be tall like you!” he said. Shar picked him up, and he twisted around, looking curiously at Lucy. “You're pretty!” he said enthusiastically.

“Why thank you, Prince Corin,” Lucy said.

“The horsey lady is pretty too!” he said, and everybody laughed.

***

The little queen looked to Kerr very much as she had imagined her daughter would look, if she had lived. She was at most a year or two older than Lin. And she had golden curls and blue eyes, like Lin, and like Kerr herself. A fresh face: alive, open, valiant.

***

The king and queen of Archenland soon saw that these young monarchs had a great deal to learn. They must have come from a very strange place indeed.

Lune invited the two young kings to come to Anvard that winter, to study swordplay with the arms master, Gab. Both boys learned quickly, especially Peter, who in retrospect was appalled at the barbaric manner in which he had hacked his way through his first few battles. Shar, who was his most frequent sparring partner, teased him mercilessly about his lack of technique. Peter and Edmund had received some instruction in sword fighting already, but the Narnians who wielded swords, mostly Centaurs, Dwarfs, and Satyrs, had different musculature, different reflexes, and different centers of gravity than Sons of Adam, and thus had different fighting styles. Learning the sword from a human master, the boys progressed much more rapidly. Both would be well on the way to being real swordsmen when they returned to Cair Paravel.

One afternoon when Peter and Shar were sparring, King Lune came by the training ground and stopped to watch them. Somehow (Peter never could remember afterwards exactly how), Lune wound up borrowing Shar’s practice sword and teaching Peter a lesson he wouldn't forget. “Never underestimate an opponent,” said Lune, once he had thoroughly trounced Peter. “Even if he’s fat and middle-aged! _Especially_ if he’s fat and middle-aged, because a man's not likely to get that way unless he has a few tricks up his sleeve!” Shar said afterward that he ought to have mentioned to Peter that King Lune was one of the finest swordsmen of his generation.

Susan was the last of the four to visit Anvard, where Queen Kerr welcomed her warmly and gave her plenty of advice on clothes, etiquette, and the minutiae of managing a castle. And Susan learned a great deal from her about the women's side of diplomacy. Kerr had welcomed foreign dignitaries to Anvard for more than 20 years. When she and Lune were first married, before he became king, they had lived at the court of the Queen of the Seven Isles for a year. Only a few years ago she had traveled to the Tisroc's court in Tashbaan. "The men don't know half of what goes on behind the scenes," she told Susan. "That's why diplomats always bring their wives. I learned more about Calormen during one afternoon of conversation in Veledis Tarkheena's salon in Tashbaan than I could have learned from a hundred books!"

Queen Kerr taught Lucy how to draw and how to knit lace. She taught Susan ten different ways to politely refuse a gentleman’s advances (and several ways that were less polite but extremely effective). She helped Edmund figure out a way to pay back Peter and Shar after they hid all of his fencing gear just before a tournament. She discussed poetry and music with Peter when he was tired of thinking about war. She taught all four children the court dances of the north, and she taught Susan and Lucy some of the women's dances of Calormen. She drew up family trees of the ruling houses of all the northern island nations, the most important families of Telmar (which had no hereditary ruler), the Tisroc's dynasty, and several of the most powerful noble houses in Calormen. These proved invaluable to the Narnians during visits of state and diplomatic missions.

King Lune gave all the young monarchs free reign of the library at Anvard. He helped Edmund negotiate his first trade agreement with Terebinthia. He encouraged Susan to try using a longbow when she was worried that she didn't have the upper body strength for it, and he gifted her with her first ball gown. He helped Peter choose the members of his privy council and gave him advice on military tactics and strategy. He taught Lucy to play chess and helped her locate the Narnians who had fled the witch to live in Archenland so that she could determine if they wished to return. As the girls got older he became a bit over-protective when it came to the attentions of young men, but there was no denying that both of them were grateful for his intervention on more than one occasion.

The young kings and queens grew into their roles as the years passed over them, and Lune and Kerr were proud of them.

***

From the time Corin was very little, he knew that he had a sister, Lin, and a twin brother, Cor, and that they were both dead. He didn’t remember who had told him, or when, or how. And, although he couldn’t remember being told not to talk about either of them, somehow he knew he must not, because it made Mama cry. Apparently somebody had explained this to Queen Lucy as well, because Mama sometimes called her Lin, seemingly without realizing she was doing it, and Lucy never corrected her.

***

“I’ve been wondering about something, Lord Cole,” King Edmund said, one day soon after the third anniversary of their coronation.

“Yes, your majesty?” said the Ambassador from Archenland.

“It’s about the way Archenlanders name their sons. You and your brother, for instance, Cole and Colin. And there’s Lord Dar and his brother Darrin.”

“Ah yes. Sometimes we do that—with daughters too. You’ve met Tran’s girls, Sil and Silla. But not always. Tran's two brothers are named Nwin and Fam. Usually we name children pairwise if they're very close in age. Almost always if they’re twins.”

“I see. It's very distinctive. I think Colin and Darrin are the only Archenlandish men I’ve met with two syllables to their names.”

“Yes, the traditional names of Archenland are all one syllable.”

“Then Corin must have had an older brother named Cor,” Edmund said.

Cole was chagrined at not having anticipated this observation. “I suppose it was only a matter of time before your majesty realized it,” he said. “They were twins. Cor was the elder, of course. He was…he was taken only a couple of months before your majesties arrived in Narnia.”

Edmund nodded. “And I gather your king and queen had many losses before that,” he said.

“Yes, the queen had quite a few miscarriages. And they had a daughter who died of the Lightening when she was only a year old. That was about ten years ago. By the time the twins were born, the queen was over 40 and they had almost given up hope...But I must beg you not to speak of any of this to either the king or the queen. As you may imagine, it is a painful topic for both of them.”

“Of course,” said Edmund. “I'm sorry, it's just vulgar curiosity on my part, I suppose. I apologize.”

“It's a natural thing to wonder about, your majesty,” said Cole diplomatically.

***

When Lucy was fourteen and Corin eight, Lune and Kerr hinted that it would make them very happy if the two were to marry—someday, when they were old enough, of course. Lucy, who was just beginning to receive suits for her hand from foreign princes, was shocked. It was the only time she could remember feeling uncomfortable with the king and queen of Archenland. But in a way she understood. Kerr had told her long ago that she wished that Lucy was her daughter.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The descriptions of the approach to Anvard follow Shasta's observations in chapter 13 of _A Horse and His Boy_.


	3. The Queen's Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …[T]he most beautiful lady he had ever seen rose from her place and threw her arms round him and kissed him, saying: “Oh Corin, Corin, how could you? And thou and I such close friends ever since thy mother died.”  
> 
> 
> \-- _A Horse and His Boy_ , Chapter 4
> 
> "Little lady," [Lune] said, "we bid you very heartily welcome. If my dear wife were still alive we could make you better cheer but could not do it with a better will." ...Presently Queen Lucy came out from the castle and joined them and King Lune said to Aravis, "My dear, here is a loving friend of our house, and she has been seeing that your apartments are put to rights for you..."  
> 
> 
> \-- _A Horse and His Boy_ , Chapter 15

One evening Peter and Edmund were sitting in Peter’s rooms drinking brandy and gossiping—or rather, discussing affairs of state—when there was a pounding on the door.

“Peter, are you still awake?” It was Lucy. Peter and Edmund looked at each other in bewilderment.

Peter got up and opened the door. Lucy was in tears, and she threw herself into his arms. “Lucy, what’s wrong?”

“Oh it’s—a messenger just came with this. It’s from Anvard, from Lord Dar. Queen Kerr’s very ill. He doesn’t say so outright, but it sounds like they think she’s going to die!”

Edmund took the message and started to read it. “He asks us to send Thorncloud or one of his children—and he asks us to send a Bird to Galma to beg their court physician to attend the queen as well. And another Bird to the Seven Isles…”

“I know, that’s what made me think they’re worried she’s going to die. See—they want Shar to come home,” said Lucy.

“Does Su know?” Edmund asked.

“No, it just came. Will you go tell her? They’re such good friends…”

“Yes, of course.” Edmund hurried down the corridor.

Peter held Lucy, stroking her hair, and after a minute she began to pull herself together. “I’m sorry for acting like this,” she said. “It was just such a shock. I was there only a few weeks ago, and she was fine. What could have happened?”

A moment later, Edmund and Susan were at the door. Susan was wearing her dressing gown; she was dry-eyed, but grim-faced. “Let me see that,” she said, taking the message and reading it. When she finished, she said “Lucy, I think you and I should go to Anvard at once. Or no, first thing in the morning. It’s not safe to ride over the pass in the dark.”

Lucy nodded. “I’ll go tell my maid to pack,” she said, and ran off down the hall.

The other three stared at each other, distraught.

“Lune must be frantic… oh, and poor Corin…” said Susan, biting her lip. “I’d better go get ready, too, so we can leave at first light. And we’ll need to arrange for horses and all that. I’ll send a servant.”

“No, I’ll go down. I couldn’t sleep, anyway,” said Edmund. “I’ll speak to Thorncloud as well. He may be too old to make the journey, but I’m sure Summerwind or Tarnbow will go if he can’t. And I’ll see about sending those messages to the islands.”

In the morning Susan, Lucy, and the healer Tarnbow left for Anvard.

***

Tarnbow and the Galman court physician, Verimal, agreed with Anvard's healer, Mistress Fin, that there was nothing to be done but try to make Kerr comfortable. The queen had had a massive stroke, and there was no hope of recovery.

The queen seemed to be conscious, but she was unable to speak. Susan, Lucy, Lady Dar, and Lune took it in turns to sit by her bedside. There was little to do but wait.

Susan sent a message to Cair Paravel asking Edmund to come to Anvard: he was needed to ride herd on the council lords, who were driving King Lune to distraction. The Narnians usually tried to manage things so that one of the four of them was at Cair Paravel at all times, but Peter insisted on coming down as well; he was not going to be the only one of the queen's children to miss the chance to bid her farewell.

***

One evening as Susan was leaving Kerr’s room, she found Corin waiting by the door. 

“Can’t I go in and see her?” he asked.

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea, Corin,” Susan said.

“I’m ten years old. I’m not a baby!” he said. He was fighting back tears, and it was a losing battle.

Susan’s heart ached for him. He was a big boy, but she sat down and pulled him onto her lap. For a moment it looked as though he might resist being comforted, but then he flung his arms around her neck. Soon the shoulder of her gown was very wet.

After a while his sobs subsided, and she gave him a handkerchief. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m trying to…to act like a man, but maybe ten is still just a baby.”

“There’s nothing babyish about tears,” she said. “See, I’m crying too.”

“I want to see her,” he insisted. “Please? Father won’t let me.”

“I can’t go against your father, Corin,” she said. He nodded resignedly. “Let’s go ask him together,” Susan suggested. “I’ll tell him I think we should let you see her. All right?”

***

Corin sat by his mother's bed, holding her hand. She didn't look like herself, and she didn't speak, but he thought she knew that he was there, and that was what really mattered. After a while Shar, who had arrived the day before, came to take his turn at the vigil. Corin kissed his mother's cheek and silently said good-bye. And he held back his tears until he had closed the door behind him.

***

Lucy was half dozing when she felt the queen’s hand tighten on hers. She sat up with a start.

“Lin?” said the queen.

“Yes,” said Lucy. “I’m here.”

Kerr’s hand relaxed. “Soon…” she whispered.

“Yes. We’ll be together soon. In Aslan’s country.”

“Not…Cor.”

“Cor?”

“Cor…not…not…”

“Shh,” said Lucy. “It’s all right. You’ll see Cor too, in Aslan’s country. I’m certain of it.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In addition to the prompts, this story was inspired by several things:
> 
> Cor's disappearance and the appearance of the Pevensies in Narnia happen around the same time -- both in the first year of the current Tisroc's reign. Kind of an upheaval for King Lune and his queen.
> 
> In _A Horse and His Boy_ , NOBODY except King Lune seems to be aware of Cor's existence (although the moment he shows the two boys to the people of Anvard, everybody suddenly remembers). I can sort of understand how the Narnians don't know, given their isolation during the witch's reign-- but Corin? the courtiers who are out hunting with King Lune? "I'll warrant there's noble blood in him, but of course he couldn't be your son's missing twin, despite the fact that they look so much alike that they can be mistaken for each other." I don't think there's any explanation for this that makes very much sense, but I've done the best I can.
> 
> I've always thought it extremely sad that Cor's mother died before he returned home.
> 
> Notes on names: Dar, Darrin, Cole, Colin, Tran, and Shar are all mentioned in _A Horse and His Boy_ by the Hermit as he narrates the battle of Anvard. Tran's younger brothers' names may seem appropriate to some readers. I have given male Centaurs two-syllable names and females three-syllable names.


End file.
